1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a liquid crystal panel and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the same, and more particularly to a liquid crystal panel that includes patterns for recognizing coordinates and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is a representative display apparatus that uses a liquid crystal layer of which the molecular arrangement is changed, depending on a voltage applied thereto to cause a change to the optical properties thereof.
The liquid crystal display includes an upper plate and a lower plate, and a liquid crystal layer is disposed between the upper and lower plates. In general, the upper plate includes a color filter layer for implementing a color image, and the color filter layer is composed of a plurality of color filters and black matrices that form boundaries between the color filters.
Recently, display devices have appeared that can perform note-taking or drawing according to a touch by a user, in addition to a simple display of an image, and the representative application field may be an electronic board. Such display devices can achieve the note-taking or drawing function, for example, by calculating coordinate values of a screen region that a user touches with an electronic pen and by driving pixels that correspond to the calculated coordinate values.
The liquid crystal display may adopt a coordinate recognition method which integrally forms patterns for recognizing the coordinates on the black matrices of the color filter layer and calculates the coordinate values of the touched screen region based on position information included in the patterns.